


看海

by NinenineFALL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinenineFALL/pseuds/NinenineFALL
Summary: 海浪拍着细沙把岩泉的思绪理清。心渐渐平静下来。他怎么也想不明白为什么和及川走向不同的道路。
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	看海

“小岩，我们一起去看海吧。”

面对着初次见面的大海，岩泉一首先想到的是这句话。那个声音从时光隧道里传过来，准时定点地送到他的耳边，仿佛说话的人就在身边。海边游玩的人很多，大人携着孩子，恋人卿卿我我，大海的呼喊和人们的吵闹连在一起，随着风声把那句话冲到脑后。岩泉再一次觉得及川是个混蛋，如果非要去问他理由，他可能会一脸鄙夷地看着你“这种事怎么想都怪他说那种话吧，让人想起来就莫名其妙的火大啊”。难得来一次海边，竟然想起混蛋彻的脸，玩的兴致都没了。岩泉虽然这样告诉自己，但越想把及川从脑海里挥去就越是想起更多张及川的脸。

说起来，当时为什么没一起来看海呢。岩泉一边脱着鞋一边回想着当时发生的事情，但意外的，岩泉一记得那时及川开口问他时笑嘻嘻的脸庞，却怎么都想不起来在这句话之后到底发生了什么。

沙滩上的脚印层层叠叠，岩泉的脚印混在其中。从水泥地板上一路延伸过来的脚印，消失在海陆连接的浪花之中。

岩泉把袜子塞进鞋里，如同过去自己千百次曾经做过的那样。本想把左右两只用鞋带系在一起挂在脖子上，但是对于孤身一人还背着书包来的他来说有点过于闲适了。把鞋子放在浪花吹不到的地方，自己在不远处、海水新带来的泥沙上站定。掏出手机拍了张照片。夕阳，真好啊。岩泉忍不住这样想。

说是临时决定更不如说是神使鬼差，岩泉不喜欢毫无计划的行动，但今天一整天他都觉得坐立不安。要是能看海就好了，这是他过去12个小时里唯一的念头。被焦躁的心催着，他现在正面对着高中毕业时及川彻邀请他看的海面。有种世界只剩下他一个人的感觉。风灌进耳里，他眼睛里容纳了地球上最广阔的事物，藏着世人都能沐浴的阳光。脚踝一次又一次被浪花拍打着，有些痒痒的。

他不自觉地伸出手，不知道是要抓住天边的霞光还是奔腾的海水，那个瞬间他觉得自己面前有个及川彻。

岩泉没有拒绝这短暂的错觉，及川好像永远都在他身边，球场上毫不犹豫地指挥着队伍也好，生活中嬉皮笑脸开着玩笑也罢，那个人一直都在认真而且毅然地走着自己的路，因为他知道岩泉一定会跟上。

啊，太阳要被大海吃掉了。岩泉不禁这样形容眼前的景色，直到光芒完全被大海吞噬他才放下有些酸痛的手臂。这让他想起刚喜欢上排球的那段时光。他忽然觉得时间是个可怕的怪物，那个拿球还不稳的小男孩转眼间就能把排球扣杀在球场上，人好像都是这样长大的。

天色瞬间黯淡了，岩泉觉得时不时出门放松一下也不错，虽然一个人有些寂寞。

他低头把照片发给及川，才发现他们上次聊天是一个月前，而上次见面就相距更远了。啊，怪不得最近有奇怪的感觉。刚才好像也一直在想他的事情来着，说到底为什么毕业之后没来海边玩啊。岩泉又开始回想那时的情况，明明很少会忘事的啊，他抬起脚开始往回走，发现两只脚好像要记下他的到来一般稳稳地印在那里。啊，说起来及川比我高那么多脚却和我一样大啊。

拎起鞋子的岩泉再回头看时海边的人并没有他想象中减少，反倒是让人觉得故事才刚开始，岩泉来时的痕迹早就被来来回回的人以新代旧了。

他来到水池边冲洗脚上的泥沙，望着那些仍在沙滩上有说有笑的人，心里竟然泛起一丝嫉妒，那些人好像在嘲讽这个孤身前来看海的异乡人。还好已经决心要回去了，虽然明天没有课，但现在看来还是回去的好。

毕业时候的事问问松川和花卷他们吧，如果是在一起玩的时候说的话他们应该也会有印象吧。他把右脚放在水池边，心想着风干绝对是不可能了，虽然这个姿势保持已经有一段时间了，但是仍然没有干的趋势，远处好像有人在等着用这个地方了，还是将就一下算了。

他低头去穿袜子，因为是单肩包而且要一只脚抬起来，穿起来并没有想象的那么简单，刚才那个人好像已经过来了，但岩泉还没有忙完。

“啊，不好意思，我马上用完。”他着急穿好鞋子并没有回头，迅速地系好鞋带抬起头来，“您久......等了.......”

眼前的这个人正笑眯眯的看着他，“小岩着急穿鞋的样子真是可爱呢。”

这张脸和记忆中那个混蛋完全重合，火大的口气也百分百匹配。岩泉觉得这个突然出现的人又欠骂了。

“啊！小岩真是，一见面就这样，真过分。快点把另一只脚伸过来，我帮你洗哦。”

“哈？你想干什么，混蛋彻。”见到鬼了，恶心鬼。岩泉觉得这个恶心彻比以前更会惹人生气了。

“来嘛来嘛，跟朋友打赌输了而已啦，小岩不要生气唉。”

“……”

“真的是打赌输了，刚才我们大冒险来着，但是看到小岩发的照片和我看见的大海一样，就觉得小岩会不会在这里，就摆脱大家帮我找。结果大家的本来游戏时间被小岩浪费了，而且我抽到了’帮在场的人一个难为情的忙'这种卡片，小岩就相信我啦，让我帮你洗吧。”

说着他便蹲下身去，岩泉没办法和这样的及川争辩。两人吵架的前提是及川不服软，而此刻的及川正蹲着两眼闪闪发亮的望着岩泉。

远处商贩的灯亮了，光照着两人的脸，眼睛在不经意间对上了视线，岩泉觉得今天的及川一定连隐形眼镜都没有戴。影子中的二人仿佛处在求婚现场，歪斜着的光晕被路人看去都露出祝福的笑。

混蛋彻那么有偶像包袱的人，怎么还不起来啊。怎么办才好，好像真的有人在看啊，快起来吧，岩泉说不出骂他的气话，只能不停地使眼色。

“来吧小岩，我已经做好准备了。”

准备好个头啊，脸都让你丢尽了啊，混蛋彻！

“啊……，洗快点。”受不了的岩泉还是被打败了，小声咕噜着。论起僵持战岩泉总是打不过及川，只要及川做出一副“拜托了小岩”的架势赢得总是他。

“遵命！”

两人藏在人群中，海的呼吸连着自己的心跳，不约而同的沉默是初长成人将青涩塞入夜色的举动。岩泉盯着身下这个高度的及川，但好像又并非是在看他。

一次浪潮心脏跳动三次，岩泉刻意去注意两者的关系，因为如果不这样做的话，他一定会为自己的反应而尴尬——他脸红了，耳朵发痒的种。不知咽了几次口水，也不知舌头探出来润过几次嘴唇，但他自己已经意识到自己确实做这些及川曾经提过的、色色的动作。

双手悬垂在身体两侧，呆呆地任对方抬起他的脚放在水池里。重心早就调整好了，虽然岩泉并不觉得自己是在帮及川。

这样下去的话心脏会跳出来吧。

及川站起身又弯腰俯了下去，想帮他把沙从脚踝清理干净。

“别乱动了，混蛋彻，到底想玩到什么时候。”

“小岩才是，不想让我帮忙还改变重心，刚才抓着脚腕还想让小岩站不稳下意识扶我呢。”及川根本不在意他的命令，反倒自顾自地说了起来。

“你个白痴！”岩泉气得想把左脚收回来，却被及川用力按住了脚腕。

“小岩不要破坏气氛嘛，马上就冲好了，话说小岩的脚好像和我的一样大唉，虽然脚型没有我的好看就是咯。嘿嘿，水很凉爽哦，及川大人的服务有没有很周到呢？”

他带着满脸得意的坏笑回头看岩泉，借着并不清朗的光线他却清晰地看到小岩脸红了。心里忍不住有点得意，露出孩童时代打赌赢了一般笑容。

“什么嘛，小岩害羞了。”他忍不住说出了声。

“不……不许……吵，吵死了！”一步步提高音量和罕见的语句停顿，岩泉像是小时候被队友发现自己偷偷练习却不肯承认的男孩。

右手不自觉地去打及川，而后却温柔地停在那个人的头顶。

及川彻下意识地躲避着，却发现自己已经被那张手抓住。

他的青梅竹马正面红耳赤地抚摸他的头发。

这是及川彻有生以来第一次感到害羞。

海边两个身高和可爱完全不搭边的男孩此时心中都在想着各自的问题，不论周围发生了什么，已经没办法去注意那些无关紧要的事情了——眼前这个人，可以与我记事以来的时间画上等号的人，有着与“喜欢”两字相似的脸庞。岩泉一和及川彻终于意识到自己是和对方的爱意配对的了。

“啊，脚都冲凉了吧。我带了毛巾，这就给你拿过来。”

时间好像过了很久，又好像仅仅一次眨眼。直到及川听到“那对情侣关系真好”这句话时候小岩还在出神地摸着他整天弄不好的头发。

为了不让小岩听到，我必须舍弃一时的享乐，小岩，抱歉了！虽然他在心里想的毅然决然，但是说出来却是另一回事，不过他的目的也是达到了。

“啊，谢啦。”岩泉一下子回过神来，手想刚才碰到仙人掌一样收了回来，“我还在这等你。

果然，小岩比我想象的还不诚实。及川去拿书包的路上忍不住这样想。和他同来的一行人早已经回去了，他的书包寄存在柜子里，稍微还是有些远的。

回去的时候岩泉坐在一边翘着脚，眼睛明亮的像颗星星一动不动地盯着海的方向。及川把毛巾递给他，然后在他旁边坐下。

“小岩。”

“嗯。”

“其实……”

“嗯？”

“我刚才说的有一半是骗你的。”

“我就知道，混蛋川。”岩泉虽然在骂他可仍接了毛巾，他不在乎刚才究竟哪句话是假的，因为他已经陷入名为恋爱的漩涡里了。

“话说小岩今晚要回去吗？”

关于要不要回去这一点早就已经决定好了，但是偶遇及川又让他有些犹豫。不是因为喜欢才这样，想很久没见多呆一会也是常人之举吧，他在心底为自己开脱。

说起来及川是和朋友一起来的吧，那果然还是回去好了，宿舍不同年级相处起来还是有些麻烦的，虽然岩泉一的适应能力很强，但上了大学总觉得哪里怪怪的，和别人相处起来也没那么游刃有余了。

“小岩，在听吗？我刚才问你话了耶。”

“啊，那个……”

“还没决定好，对吧。”及川打断了他的话，“这样的话小岩我们今晚一起留在这边吧，我明天上午没有课呢。”

“朋友不要紧吗？”

“他们都有自己的事情吧，我们这次出来只是学校的安排而已，忙完大家都各做各的了。”

“啊，还是先找个地方吃饭吧。”岩泉接着他给的台阶，刚好肚子又在抗议，便巧妙地转移话题。

今天上午的课要按动着焦躁也是辛苦，下午跑这么远也仅仅看了一会儿而已，没有什么疲惫是一碗拉面不能解决的，如果有那就是及川彻请客的再来一碗。

岩泉难得地吃了两碗，这个身高的人吃两碗并不少见，高中他也经常吃两碗，只是上了大学好像运动量比之前少了，吃饭的时候并不觉得很饿，今天吃两碗单纯是因为及川请客。

“吃完去看电影吧，小岩，有新上映的哥斯拉呢。”

“是吗，那你快吃。”

电影吗，感觉好久没关注了，说起来最近都在忙些什么居然连这个都不知道。他打开手机开始看最近的电影。

“还是看点别的吧，不是想看恐怖片来着。”

“香是香，但使不干。”及川嘴里还没咽下去就咕噜咕噜回应他的话。

“啊，注意一点啊，咽下去再说话。”边说边把自己的水杯推过去。在这个动作发生时谁都没注意到有什么不妥，但之后两人虽然感觉到了可什么都说不出口——因为他们都觉得如果要从这些细节来判断我的青梅竹马是否喜欢我，那你得出的结论一定大错特错。

电影院内的观众并不是很多，因为今天并不是休息日，也不是什么特别的节日，只是普普通通的一天而已。这一点岩泉一知道，及川彻也知道，可两人都在心里期待着什么能把这平常的一天变得不平常。电影还是选了那部有关哥斯拉的。其实并没有多好看吧，及川一边这样想一边把身体调整好姿势蜷缩在座位里。  


“喂，你可别睡着了。”岩泉小声提醒他。及川高中时就有一起看电影睡着的经历，大家都知道原因，可三年谁也没说破。电影播放时岩泉的注意力是惊人的，可今天他没办法像往常一样把精力都放在电影上，总是在想着怎么才能让及川不发现他偷看自己。及川也同样，时不时偷瞟一眼岩泉，只不过最近太累了，以至于岩泉最后一次提醒他电影进度的时候他没能听到。

“啊，果然。”岩泉的声音传进耳朵。

“睡醒了？就知道你会睡着，醒了就把衣服还给我，马上就要散场了。”

及川睡了多久自己并不知道，他只记得最后屏幕上哥斯拉在咆哮，而自己身体下意识倒向岩泉，阖上眼睛的感觉很舒服。岩泉看着醒来的及川，迷糊的样子让他想起小时候及川怕虫子的表情，心底在庆幸对方没有发现自己干的“坏事”——他忍不住偷亲了及川。

在及川睡着前他就意识到了，在灯光和睡神的帮助下毫不掩饰地将身体向及川那边倾斜。坐着能让及川靠一下，这个身高还是完全没问题的！岩泉自己都没想到的是自己心里居然有些窃喜。

啊，倒过来了，啊，靠住了，好乖！

在屏幕映射的灯光下及川脆弱的一面完全暴露在岩泉面前——后辈前进的压力和前方无论如何都无法突破的障碍，总喜欢把责任拦在自己身上的毛病，爱逞强又嘴硬，永远不服输，如果他的目标需要赴汤蹈火才能实现，及川彻也会毫不犹豫地去完成吧。

一直一直都在强迫自己努力很累吧，稍微在我的肩头休息下吧，我的搭档。

岩泉盯着他的脸出了神，看了千百遍仍不看不腻的脸庞如今又想要更深一层的触碰，想要知道这个人的更多，单单过去的时光还不够，想要他一辈子都陪在我的身边。双手轻轻托起及川的脸，倾斜身体把自己凑上去。

亲吻首先要做什么来着。岩泉有点觉得高中是应该听及川的，多看看成人杂志。他开始不停地抿嘴，终于在及川的脸上啄了一下。下一秒又觉得不妥，便用手背擦拭刚才的地方。可又觉得不甘心，于是又在同一个地方稳稳地亲了下去。然后将一切回归原样，给及川搭上自己的衣服。

抱歉了哥斯拉，让你久等了！

及川把盖在身上的外套还给岩泉，一遍想问却又不敢问自己睡了多久，悻悻地跟着他出了电影院。

“接下来去哪，已经快9点了。”小岩的声音在耳边响起。

“我订了宾馆，小岩和我一间吧。标准间，放心吧。”他开始后悔自己订标准间了。

“嗯。”岩泉应着他，夜幕中的脸庞看不出什么表情。

“小岩，我先去洗澡。”及川的声音懒洋洋的。

“嗯，那我去买些饮料和零食吧，你刚睡醒一会儿很难睡着吧。”

电车里的人不多，但是没有挨在一起的座位。来宾馆的一路上两人无话，及川在摆弄自己的手机，而岩泉为了避免尴尬也低头看了起来。他开始在手机上寻找及川的痕迹。

社交软件第一个好友是他，发的第一封邮件是给他，第一个电话是他打过来的，就连手机里第一张照片也是及川帮忙设置手机时拍的自己。只是在手机中占领第一也就罢了，自己好像总是把及川放在首位吧。

岩泉意识到他和及川早就已经分不开了。上大学那么久的适应期，完全是因为坐在电车对面的人不在身边。岩泉把书包放好看着及川走进浴室，下一秒就大步流星迈出房间——几乎是逃了出来，天晓得这样下去他会对及川干出什么来。忍着没表情已经很累了，他刚才恨不得把及川揽在怀里对他吼“你个混蛋平时就不能这样好好对我说话”，因为那个语气相比平日里的及川，对岩泉来说温柔太多。简直就是在撒娇，岩泉在心里骂他白痴。

他一边走一边想着待会不要出什么问题，可心底又期待着今晚发生点什么越轨的事情才好。还有关于那件事情还是趁现在问问花卷好了，既然及川现在在身边，如果是误会要及早解开才好。

“阿一，怎么这么晚找我，不应该和阿彻玩个痛快吗？”电话那端花卷懒散的声音，像是等一场好戏的观众。

“你怎么知道我现在和他在一起的？”

“及川都发了啊，你俩一起吃饭的照片。”

“哦，怪不得吃饭还拉着我拍照。对了，我是想问毕业之后，那时候我和及川有没有发生些什么？”

“嗯……毕业之后？我也不太清楚唉，我听松川说你俩好像打了一架，闹得还挺凶的当时。”

岩泉拿牛奶的手停了下来。和及川拌嘴那是常有的事情，要说动手，一般只有自己气急了才会狠狠地对及川来一下，至于打架……

“阿一在听吗？”

“嗯。”

“当时我不在现场我也不知道啦，松川给我说你俩因为报考大学还是因为打不打排球吵起来了，然后又因为什么就大打出手，啊啊，发脾气的及川可不常见呢。不过你俩过了几天又和好了吧，松川知道的可能比我多点，我替你问问他？”

“啊，不必了，我差不多已经想起来了。多谢了，不过你别告诉及川。”

“当然当然。”

两人又寒暄了几句便结束了通话，岩泉想起来了当时发生的事情——及川想要继续打排球的意念他清楚，但是及川和岩泉选定的学校并不一样，不是说两人要决定分开，而是说及川想要两人一起去A校，岩泉想要两人一起去B校，这大概就是两人现在大学不同的原因。但是也不至于让及川那么生气吧。

啊，突然间他好像想起自己说了一句自己一辈子都后悔的话。

“你就一个人去拿上学然后打排球吧，我以后再也不陪着你胡闹了！”

曾经完全失去的一段记忆现在连单词都记得清清楚楚，忽然之间他觉得自己是背叛的那一方。明明让及川认识到六个人才算整体的是自己，当时却说出让他孤身一人的话，他现在有想自埋的念头。

上了大学之后每天都在适应没有及川的生活，排球好像也没有以前那么有趣了，心底还怪及川为什么不和自己同一个学校，甚至不是同一个城市，这样想的话及川是不是一直都在躲着他呢，彼此的联系也是中断了很久。

被自己这么折磨过今天见到还若无其事向自己示好，在海边碰到也不是偶然吧，看海的照片就能精准的找出我的位置，那还要指南针干什么。

岩泉站在货架前皱着眉头，因为一直在想事情，双腿已经把他带到了避孕套的货架前自己也不曾察觉，发现面前的商品后更是把眉头锁了起来。

“……”

他对着货架发了好一会呆，眼睛恶狠狠的盯着其中的某一个，仿佛这样那盒避孕套就会消失一样，没有店员敢靠近这种眼神的岩泉。

手机提示音响了，是及川问他有没有回来，说想喝可乐。看来是等得无聊了吧，岩泉猜着。如果要按岩泉以往的性格他肯定不会买，但他发现及川好像并没有自己想象中那样在意过去。说到底还是我不够了解他，岩泉这样想。

如果想要把关系往前推进那就买下我吧，少年！货架上的避孕套仿佛会说话一样，岩泉终于下决心拿了一盒，但因为有些着急他没有看尺寸，只是结账然后奔回了酒店。

及川彻从来没有这么紧张过，和岩泉在一个房间睡下的次数已经数不清了，但唯独现在，他好像第一次比赛前孤身一人、躲在厕所里的小男孩儿。“男男性爱”“男生怎么做”这样的搜索历史已经删掉了，避孕套和润滑剂也都在书包里等待着被人使用。

小岩已经出去半个多小时了，发条信息确定一下他现在的位置。及川又随便找了借口让岩泉在商店多呆一会，他现在的心脏怦怦跳个不停，空落落的房间里好像有只有呼吸的回音。没有心情去开电视，只想在小岩回来之前将自己的情绪恢复正常。小岩还在商店。

还好有时间留给我准备，今天一定要说出口。及川把书包打开，拿起早已准备好的性爱用品，但他还是决定放回去为好。

如果这些物品会说话一定会不遗余力地嘲讽及川——自从被及川从货架拿下来，只要他和那个人见面就一定背着我们，结果黄花菜都要凉了我们还没有被用。 

一进门及川就把购物袋抢走了。

还好他早将那种禁忌物品放在了裤兜，岩泉脱衣服的时候在想。

现在那盒避孕套从口袋里掉在地上，他捡起来看了下详情，觉得今晚果然还应该是平安夜——尺寸买错了。 热水从浴头中洒落，沿着肩头向下滑，爬满他的身体，麦色的皮肤包裹着结实的肌肉，男孩特有的喉结在颈出滑动，有些干涩的嗓子偷喝了生水而窃喜。岩泉在水汽的包裹中开始胡思乱想起来，怎么跟他道歉才好呢，晚上喝可乐对胃不好吧，牛奶应该买了的。话说回来，阿彻肌肉要比我明显吧，要是真做起来阿彻是哪边的啊。哪边都不是吧，那家伙应该不喜欢男人，买的成人杂志也都是女人来着。

想的入神时听到门外及川的声音。

“小岩，电视好像有点问题唉。”及川把头探了进来，看到了衣架上他本不应看到的东西。

“电视有问题你打电话给前台试试吧，跟我说也没有用啊。”岩泉已经冲好了，准备拉开浴帘。

“啊，你进来了啊。”

“嗯……”

赤裸的岩泉此刻仿佛行走的荷尔蒙，性感两字好像从身体溢出成为皮肤表面的水痕，充满张力的肌肉包裹着骨骼，二者的平衡感此刻在及川面前表现的淋漓尽致。

小岩的嘴唇被水雾弄得好性感，被汗蒸过的脸好像比刚才更帅了，是不是因为水温的问题，感觉小岩脸好红啊，湿漉漉的头发趴在额前好可爱，锁骨也好看……及川忍不住从头到脚的打量他，眼睛直勾勾的仿佛这样就能把对方据为己有，好像完全忘记了刚才自己在柜子里看到的东西。

岩泉担心的首位不是被及川看光，而是放着衣服上的那盒避孕套，虽然被盯着很难为情，嗯，是特别难为情——他的羞耻全写在脸上了。

“快点出去。”从嗓子里挤出的几个字特别沙哑。从刚才就一直背对着门了，及川保持开着门缝探头的姿势却一动没动，岩泉终于忍不住了。

“啊啊，抱歉小岩，小岩肌肉很好看哦，所以我看入神了呢。”

耳朵已经完全是红色了吧，岩泉擦了擦镜子的雾想要确认自己现在的样子。实际情况比他预想中的还糟糕，脸、耳朵和脖子，无一幸免。

及川肯定看到我脸红了吧，不知道避孕套有没有被看到，可别给我乱想啊。

把那一小盒东西塞回口袋，又把及川刚才丢在这里的衣服折好，岩泉这才拿着明天的衣物走出浴室。

“及川，我想跟你说个事情。”

及川正双膝立着，背靠在床头上，啪叽啪叽嚼着薯片。电视已经开了，但信号并不是太好，及川正在纠结到底是现在换台还是等一会再换好。

“嗯，小岩想说什么呢？”

岩泉双腿一前一后爬上及川的床，跪在他面前。

“喂，小岩你干什么啦！想骂我的话直接来吧，不要这样对我啊！”及川看到岩泉这样吓得连薯片都忘记放进嘴里。

“关于报考大学的事情我非常抱歉，当时对你说出了气话甚至大打出手也是我的错，造成现在这样两人分开的结果也应该怪我，真的很抱歉！”岩泉几乎是吼出来，额头贴着床面导致声音都闷在自己怀里。

及川不顾自己的手是不是干净也开始对着岩泉做起同样的动作——完全是被吓坏了的条件反射。

“才不是小岩的错，要怪就怪我吧！我也说了很多让小岩生气的话，如果按责任分担的话我应该算是罪魁祸首！所以小岩不必这样自责，应该是我向小岩道歉才对！”

及川想起几个月前的事情，那是他第一次跟小岩打架，因为他听不得小岩说那种孤立他的话，虽然只是一拳打在了小岩脸上、之后也没有还手，但的的确确是他先出的手。

“阿彻，把头抬起来。”

及川很少能听到岩泉认真地叫他名字，上次听到阿一这么温柔的声音还是小学的时候吧。

“还有一件事情，这件事情需要你的答复。”

“和我恋爱吧。我是说想多一种身份在你身边，不仅是青梅竹马，也不仅是搭档，而是能够更久远的一种方式，我想一辈子都呆在你身边。”

岩泉紧贴着他，两人的鼻息交织在一起，因为离得太近，眼睛能看到对方眼眸的亮光，耳边有谁的心跳声，再细细去听时只剩下电视有一阵没一阵的声音。

因为自己屁股贴着脚，而小岩却大腿直立的跪在他面前，仰视视角的小岩真少见。脸明明已经那么红却仍然不肯眨眼地盯着我，小岩的眼睛真好看啊。牙齿是紧咬着的吧，嘴巴闭得很紧呢。

虽然很意外，但是能被小岩喜欢着真是太好了，能被小岩表白也真是太好了，刚才装作没有发现小岩的避孕套也真的太好了，此刻能被小岩这样目不转睛地看着也真的太好了，小岩的眼里好像只有我这件事情也真是太好了。

今天晚上本来是要自己说的，但是刚才看见赤裸的小岩又觉得自己太过于轻浮，在宾馆里表白也不浪漫……几分钟前为自己找了各种理由的事情小岩一下就做到了。

现在的小岩需要我的答复，可嘴巴好像黏在一起了，没法完整地说出话来，哪怕一个字也好。应该点头吗？太含蓄了吧。不想让小岩看到我的紧张，这种场合哪怕是一点紧张也不准许。

那如果将眼睛闭上、然后把嘴巴送到他面前，小岩会对我做出什么来呢？

真恶劣的想法啊，但想被吻的心和认真答复小岩的心情却是真诚可鉴的。

岩泉伸出双手捧着他的脸，不知是自己吻上了及川还是及川吻上自己。

只是轻轻将嘴唇贴近，重合而已。仿佛漫画里缔结契约一样，我和他就这样恋爱了。

这便是阿彻的答复了，岩泉心想。

把及川的脸松开，又将一只手搭在他头发上。今天已经两次摸到及川的头发了，要按身高还是阿彻有优势，这样的话我还是要做好在下方的心理准备吧。阿彻的发质比较硬呢，怪不得每次都会翘起来，要说就是平时用的啫喱水太过了吧。黑眼圈也有点重呢，都说了不要熬夜了，不过现在冲着这张笑脸没办法发火呢，嘴角忍不住地在上扬，他果然也是喜欢我的吧。

“小岩你开心吗？我现在真的想笑出声来。”及川抬着脸问他，眼睛已经笑成两条缝了。

“当然。”他把手放下来，冲着及川笑了笑，原来真正的爱情来临的时候根本不会出现偶像剧中那样的犹豫情节。他今晚一直期待的事情终于完成了。

“快10点半了，今天早点休息吧。”岩泉把及川喝光了的牛奶盒丢进垃圾桶，帮他把衣服放在床头柜上，及川还在挑电视频道，可乐今晚被禁止了，但塞了一肚子零食也算是放纵了一场，岩泉根本想不到他能吃那么多。

“再聊一会嘛，明明刚才姿势很舒服的。”

“那是你单方面把腿搭在我身上好不好，起来走一走消化下你吃的东西吧，明天要不要早起看日出？”

“唉？难得明天能睡懒觉的，下次再看也行啦。”

“都行吧，明天你几点起我好定闹钟。”

“7点？要不7点半吧，小岩今晚陪我睡吧。”

“7点半吧，你最近是不是又熬夜了？脸色没有我想象的好了。信号不好你就别那么着急换台吧，还是让宾馆来看看的好。对了，你刚才的后半句，我劝你还是打消这个念头。”

及川嗑哒嗑哒按着遥控器，岩泉整理好房间后上了自己的床，两人一人一句闲聊着，确认了关系之后相处模式好像并没有什么变化，但在两人心里有什么东西已经开始发芽了。

电视传来的娇喘并不是偶然，及川终于调到了一个信号完美的节目，甚至在听到声音的时候得意地冲岩泉笑了一下。但下一秒他就意识到事情的严重性——仿佛在炫耀自己找到了这种节目一样，更难为情的是岩泉抬头看了。

看了一眼并不是什么大事，高中时及川也经常向他炫耀杂志上的女模特，但都被小岩骂了回来。但这次小岩好像是怀着困惑和好奇盯着电视。

及川按下调频的手指有些犹豫了。

岩泉眉头拧在一起，电视上是肉色的躯体，本来不该吸引他眼球的东西此刻却牢牢抓住了他的目光——他把自己和及川带入了，想象着如果是及川，那个姿势会不会有点困难，如果是自己呢，能不能做出来那种姿势呢？

“那个……”两人的声音几乎同时响起。

“阿一先说吧。”

“嗯……”

“那我先说？”

“换台吧！”/“我们做吧。”两人又一次默契地将声音重叠在一起。

“唉！？？”及川觉得小岩要比想象中还要强势，他的心脏在胸腔里打鼓，羞耻不知顺着哪些血管爬上了脸庞，比以往干涩的嘴巴正期待着那个人的津液，呼吸忍不住变得短促，腹部已经开始明显地浮动，握着遥控器的手悬在半空，口水好像很难滋润喉咙，在及川意识到这些之前——他就已经勃起了。

如果用那瓶还未开封的可乐来形容自己，那么从傍晚的相遇开始就有谁一直在摇着瓶身，此刻的阿一只是稍稍用力将瓶盖打开而已，但不知道对面的人是否知道自己是这样的状态、而故意为之、还是无意之中将盛开的玫瑰射向了自己的心脏。

把嘴唇狠狠贴在及川额头上，安慰似的劝诱。双臂环着他把他拉向自己，岩泉觉得眼前的这个人和记忆里的及川彻并不是一个人，那个及川不会有这样露骨的表情，而对面的人嘴唇嗡嗡地说着荤话。

“小岩……真的要上我吗？”

“别说得那么色情。”岩泉受不了他这样看着自己，示弱的及川往往引起他强烈的保护欲，用这种受伤的小猫央求你喂养的表情，把自己倒贴过来。

岩泉的喉结在喉咙里打滚，仅凭潜意识把脸凑上去，在耳边仅剩下阿彻的呼吸时含住了他的唇。

毫无技法可言的吻，将舌探入对方的口腔，单单这样就让两人的胸膛此起彼伏。

对方的嘴唇比自己见过任何事物都更加柔软，兽欲在温柔的掩饰下见露头角，口齿相磨，紧闭着眼睛好让自己完全沉醉于次。

到了最后这已经算不上什么吻了，两人像是初次见到猎物的狼崽。想要吞噬对方，于是一次又一次的把舌纠缠在一起，想要看他更羞耻的表情，于是双手捧着那人的脸向自己拉近，想要和他一直这样下去……

电视还在继续播放，但在床上的两人远比那边还要热烈。不是单纯一方索取一方给予的态势，两人都想在这场突如其来的欲望中占领上峰。  


松开的短暂时间里及川用手背擦去从嘴角滑落的津液，没法说清楚这是属于谁的。按下电视的关机键后就被岩泉拉了过去。

“阿一真着急。”挑衅的笑容如今已经成为引诱的筹码。岩泉抵着他的额头，又轻轻放松了圈在他背后的双手，但他什么也没说，加粗的呼吸声已经出卖了他。及川顺势躺下时脑海里浮现出那盒避孕套，但一秒思路又被岩泉的举动占据。

他哪里是躺在了床上，他是躺在了岩泉爱欲的摇篮里。

短促的吻沿着脖颈一路向下，牙齿在及川的皮肤上留下自己的痕迹。他听到及川沉重的呼吸声，灼热的气息喷在自己肩头。手在爱人的身上摸索着，并非在寻找，只是想就这样不停按下对方身上的快感加速键。

乳头要比想象中还可爱，岩泉伸出舌去舔舐。及川被刺激到身体往后一缩，岩泉的手掌出了汗，按在他臀腰处了把他抓了回来。

“阿一……下面那个……”

硬挺的阳物从衣物里解脱出来，及川任对方握着。一时间岩泉不知是自己掌心更烫还是这个人勃起的阴茎更烫。另一只手还在撵着乳头，刚才玩弄过的那一边已经红肿不堪，残留的口水使及川撑起手肘低头看到自己时面红耳赤。

“小岩要吃我的鸡巴吗？”

“你想要吗？避孕套刚才买的不合适，今天只能用手帮你，不过要是你想的话、我可以用嘴试试。”

“嗯，小岩……不要……不要一本正经地说……着那种话……”岩泉的手并没有停下，只是放开了他的乳头让他起来能看的更清楚——自己的性器官如何被他握在手里，又如何被撸动的从顶端开始有黏液溢出。

同时他也看见及川的脸，完全不同于平时自信满满的那种表情，明明给了他选择，他却没法下定决心。带着那种享受的眼神和被快感折磨的脸，这样的及川还是第一次看见。

牵过他的手握在自己的手背上，另一只手把自己的阳物掏出来。拉起及川让他坐在自己腿上，将两根肉棒并在一起。

掌心的汗水逐渐被及川的汁液代替，自己却还没有射出的迹象，看尺寸的话那盒避孕套及川应该能用，虽然没有机会就是了。

及川从刚才就羞耻到不能再去看两人性器官一起被撸动的场景，把上半身放平时还把鸡巴往岩泉手里顶了顶。

哼哼唧唧地任岩泉撸动，对着天花板的视线有些模糊，很久没有解决过的性欲此时因为对方是小岩而愈发汹涌。

窗外起了大风，海浪扑在岩石上，拍打着岸边，把沙滩用海水灌溉了无数次。夜色正浓时，欲望一如潮水般奔涌。

泪花在眼里打转，马上就要射出来了，他忍不住往岩泉的方向靠。想要释放这种快感，但是又不想就这样结束。不知自己喊了多少次小岩的名字，一面求着他快点下一句又说不要，泪水已经从眼眶中滑落了。

明明下面还没有射，眼里却有液体出来算什么，及川忍不住这样嘲讽自己。一只手被岩泉握着被动的撸动着肉棒，刚才因为快要高潮而抓住被褥的手现在因为眼泪不得不抬起来擦净，不想让小岩看见的自己。

在手还没贴上脸颊之前岩泉已经将自己的舌头探了上来，猫似的舔净了他滑落的泪水，将那些地方全部换成自己的津液。

咸得也太过了，岩泉忍不住想着。

松开了即将高潮却因为眼泪中断的及川，重新覆上了他的身体，在额头落下几个轻吻。岩泉忽然觉得自己刚才的确有些过分了，但及川并非因为这种事情而落泪他是知道的，也不是因为觉得爽了才哭，他一面这样想着一面去用舌去滋润及川刚才因为喘息而发干的嘴唇。

“小岩……避孕套和润滑的话都在书包里……我们做到最后吧。”被含着的唇一张一合发出嗡嗡的声响，岩泉此刻才辨认出他是因为着急才哭——怕射出来就结束但又不想停下，他知道及川那滚烫的胸膛之下跳动着怎样一颗火热的心，甚至说不定是刚才想要被口但无法满足，又因为对方是我没办法提出这样的要求而生自己的气。

“你个混蛋。”岩泉低声骂他。原来早就有准备——书包里几乎每个号码都有一盒，都是全新未拆封的状态，润滑的日期好像有些旧了，但离过期还有很远。

“小岩快点，我们做到最后吧。”

岩泉把润滑倒在掌心里，这东西对于赤裸着的两人身体而言都是冰一般的存在，没有时间看说明了，但这样用手的温度搓一搓能稍稍让及川好受一点。

及川一手轻轻攥着自己的肉棒，仿佛那个器物已经写上了岩泉的姓名，要如若珠宝般对待才行。撅起屁股向岩泉的手上蹭，不停地催着他快一点，像是小时候期待着下一次和小岩一起打球的那个表情，而在床上时这张脸只有色气可言。

及川对自己是被操弄的一方早就有了心理准备，但身体如此盛情邀请也把他自己惊到了，他觉得今晚自己一定是疯掉了。

尽管岩泉把润滑用掌心加热过，但抹在及川后庭时他还是被刺激到了，下意识向前爬了过去，又被岩泉按了回来。

“阿彻你放松一点。”

“小岩你才是，连手指都这么粗。”

“哈？你在说什么你自己知道吗？”

废了半天力气终于挤进一根食指，后穴一旦接受了异物就把它疯狂的吞噬进去了，但是想要再刚一根还是太困难了。

及川背对着他，因为时间太长两人都渐渐冷静下来，手指刚开始插入的时候及川的阴茎的确有些抬头，但因为疼痛又恢复原状。不禁一声又一声地对着枕头咒骂，早已没有刚才催着岩泉要他的脾气。

早知道就让及川在上面了，明明就怕疼，不过以后应该会好一点吧。岩泉专心在帮他做着扩张，一根手指抽插起来终于没有问题了。趴上及川的后背松了口气，把耳朵贴上时发现及川的心跳出奇的快，身下的人呼吸也开始加重了。

粘腻的手指从穴中完全抽出，又缓缓挤了进去，他听见及川倒吸气的声音，仅仅是一根手指就有这样的效果。

两根一起进入的时候岩泉在咬他的后背，另一只手捏着他的乳头打转。几次抽插下来他已经掌握了技巧，但是想到此刻自己身体的一部分在及川身体里他就兴奋不已，自己的肉棒再一次勃起时比起刚才又大了一圈。

及川忍不住想要摸自己的性器却被岩泉制止了，把他的手背到身后、让整张脸贴在枕头上，这个姿势要比刚才吞下的更多。

后穴开始有水随着手指的离开而流出，及川的身体也贴合插入的时机而向后顶，虽然他本人一直在说着不要。

岩泉想要慢慢伸入第三根手指时及川让反手握着自己的手刺了进去。

“你个变态。”岩泉在他耳边小声咕噜着。

“阿一也是喜欢男人的变态。”及川跟他顶嘴，两人呼吸缠在一起，下一秒就将舌尖探进对方的嘴、把反驳自己的话吞近肚子。

窗外在打雷，可轰隆隆的声音谁都没听见。不是因为宾馆隔音太好，只是及川叫的太大声，岩泉用手去捂也遮不住他的叫声。

耐心终于被及川在身下扭来扭去的身体消磨尽了，及川翻过身来口水挂在嘴角上的样子也让他忍无可忍，抬起屁股把早就蓄势待发的肉棒挤进他的穴口。

还是差了太多。及川在被贯穿时发出一声闷哼，求着岩泉出去。和手指相比岩泉的肉棒要粗很多，长很多，及川有种被他订在身上的感觉。

“忍着吧，要怪就怪你刚才自己逞强。”

岩泉开始缓缓的进出他的身体，被紧紧包裹着的肉棒一次次顶上及川的敏感点，汁水从穴口被捣出顺着臀沟流到床单上，本不该出水的地方、本不应敏感的乳头，全部都因为岩泉而变得奇怪。

“都怪阿一。”及川上文不接下文的抱怨，可也许这一句之后又开始念着岩泉的名字让他插进来的深一点。

俯下身和及川交换吻，自己的后背已经出汗了，岩泉托住及川的屁股和腰，想让他盘在自己身后的双腿不那么费力。

投入的性爱让两人完全不顾时间的流逝，两人额头都渗出豆大的汗滴，窗外噼里啪啦下着暴雨，大海对倾盆而下的雨水全盘接收，又对着天的礼物发出回应似的不断咆哮着。

窗内的两人在床上翻雨覆雨，及川终于如愿以偿不停地撸动自己的肉棒，后穴肿胀的感觉时刻不忘提醒他此刻两人相连的状态。

“小一真棒……”被捅的动情时他尖叫着喊出来。

“啊，你真应该看看你现在什么样子。”把自己狠狠地插进他的身体时岩泉回应他。

“一定很可爱……看阿一的表情就知道了。”及川又在说这种想让岩泉生气的话。

“可爱个屁啊，让我忍不住想射在里面了。”

“可以……阿一可以射在里面。”及川想不到会得到这样答复，快感从肉棒的小口渗出，他忍不住又加重了力度。

岩泉握住了他的手，帮他撸动着。

“一起吧。”岩泉叫他的名字。

“嗯……好。”

肉棒在挤压着肠肉，臀部一次次痉挛，及川顺着两人的节奏把后穴贴的更近。岩泉的眼睛已经被及川吸引住了，他的肉棒也被及川吸引住了，没有人能拒绝这样的及川，他忍不住心想。

“马上就要出来了……，阿一再快一点……”

双手捏着屁股让他配合着自己，岩泉此刻毫无章法地要着身下的人，全部抽出再全部挤入，然后再伴着在里面狠狠地操弄，仿佛要打通他的身体，用尽全部的力气、只是单纯想让及川也让自己获得快感而已。

浓浓的浆液终于从顶端喷出，射在了两人小腹上，及川难得爽的一塌糊涂，下半身仍被插着，每进来一次顶口就再挤出些汁液，无意识地加紧了屁股，岩泉的力度大得要在上面留下指印了。

“阿一……好爽。”

“还没完吧。”

及川被弄到射精的肉棒仍没有疲软的态势，想要被插入到射，后穴传来的快感早就让他感到羞耻，而羞耻之下满是兴奋。

岩泉在身下的人扭曲着身体、浪叫着的时候射了出来。又怕及川乱动碰到床头，把人扶好后又狠狠插进去将余下的射干净。

离开他的身体时及川已经什么都射不出来了，就是这样那根肉棒才刚软下去，穴肉外翻着把汁水全部吐出来，随着呼吸一紧一松的样子让岩泉怀疑他就是天生的同性恋。

眼角泛红的及川躺在床上一动不动，和小岩做完了全程，两个本该一体的人刚才合二为一时却没有这样的实感，满身都是两人的口水、汗水和精液，很不舒服但又很享受这种被爱人全力以赴对待的感觉。

“起来冲一下再睡吧。”岩泉在他身边躺了一会起身对他说到。

“阿一想和我一起洗吗？”

“别犯浑了，你明天不想下床直接说。”

外面的暴雨已经转小了，仿佛刚才是在庆祝两人交合一般才有的雨水，两人合为天地，天上总是会把雨水给予大地，而大地用海的奔腾来答复它的馈赠。仅仅海边才能联想到的这些，陆地上只有一方索取而已。

躺在床上的及川在庆幸自己订了标准间，挤进岩泉干净的被子里、呼吸着同一方空气，因为及川的床单已经被弄的满是液体，不需要找借口也能和岩泉睡在一起真的太好了。

手臂揽着对方的腰，好像小时候做过的事情一样，面对面在同一张床上睡觉。闭上眼睛小声一人一句的拌嘴，不一会两人都禁不住诱惑纷纷堕入夜的梦乡。

一睁开眼就看见小岩真是好啊，及川边默念着边在岩泉脸上贴紧了自己的唇。

还没有阳光从窗帘的缝隙中跑进来，但已经听不到雨声了，估计已经没在下了。不知道时间，应该还早吧——他转身去看手机——4点01分。

及川大人的的生物钟依旧那么稳定呢，虽然他很想这么说，但这也太早了点，及川忍不住皱了眉。嘛，能比小岩早醒来、也不是很坏，他用手捻着岩泉该剪的头发。把身体往上挪了挪，让岩泉的脑袋贴在他肩上。因为后背被岩泉揽着他只能这样纵向地动动，不敢把岩泉惹醒，刚才想翻身看手机时间也被搂了回来。睡着的阿一真可爱呢，要一直能这么坦率就好了。

两人现在几乎维持着昨晚睡下的姿势，及川被拥着的上半身和一条搭在岩泉身上的腿，对他来说作为回笼觉的睡姿、真是惬意到爆。但正因此，晨勃开始变得充满了欲望。从刚才开始就一直在想岩泉的及川不知道今早第几次送上自己的吻，落在额头，贴在嘴唇。

虽然一直在提醒自己不要动作过大把岩泉惹醒，但又希望能把这个乖巧的小岩压在自己身下弄个稀碎。

岩泉睁开眼睛的时候没看见及川，原因是当时的及川正把脑袋贴在他胸口、半舔半咬着他的乳头。身体下意识往回缩的时候及川刚好把牙齿合住，再加上刚才就没摸到及川的手去推他的脑袋——“嘶”。这一声吸着冷气从牙缝里渗出。

及川还继续含着，咕噜着这是给他的早安吻，是很温柔的那种，让事情变坏的是阿一自己等等。乳头在及川的玩弄下刚才就已经挺起了，口水中鲜红的牙印、一次次被及川的舌舔过后、更让岩泉来气。

“你家的早安吻！混蛋，快给我起来！”

“不要嘛……起开肯定会被打。”他眼睛一眨不眨盯着岩泉，仿佛炫耀似的舔舐着，另一只手开始在岩泉身上乱摸起来。刚才那只跨在岩泉身上的腿将还在侧躺着的人压在自己下面，早已滚烫的肉棒藏在衣物下顶着他。

“别乱动啊你！”

“小岩我们来做嘛，我也想让你爽唉。”

“别开玩笑了你！你到底想干什……么……”虽然想吼出来，但乳头的确被喊的很舒服，及川的舌头又不停在身上游走，话还没说完时被及川含住了耳垂。

突然袭来的刺激让他本能的战栗，虽然心里还是很不爽但身体已经在回应及川的动作了。

“当然是想干小岩啦。”他说话的热气喷在岩泉脖子上，羞耻感涌上了他的脖子；及川又去用牙齿刺激耳垂，他整个耳朵都要被献血烫热了。

两人都肉棒隔着内裤一上一下的摩擦着，岩泉一边嫌及川没有刷牙一边迫不及待地将舌探入。

经过昨晚那场性爱，他们都已经不再会畏畏缩缩，反倒觉得现在对方才是平时自己认识的那个人——吵嘴也好，打架也罢，把自己最真实的想法毫无保留地一一展露，不管对方是认同还是反对，以我就是我的姿态迎接对方，无论是什么事情都是如此——眼前的这场情爱便是很好的例子。

坦露自己的欲望，将顶口流出的些许黏液涂在指尖，某个庆幸自己刚剪过指甲的的人忘了润滑就急着把手指探了进去，引得身下的一人一阵痛骂。

“恨不得现在就进去呢，阿一。”及川的回应让岩泉翻过身给了他一巴掌。

“给我好好弄啊！”

“遵命！”及川兴奋到过了头根本感觉不到痛，又用这种欠抽的口气答话。

岩泉还想骂他却因为进来的手指把话吞了下去。比刚才舒服多了，他心想，转念又觉得自己不应该有这样的想法——可恶的及川彻，这样弄太慢了，还远远不够。

在进去两根手指的时候腰已经趴成一条弧线了，指节分明的手指在里面扣着肠肉，往往是勾着关节出来再直挺挺地探入。

已经能看到因为呼吸而收缩的穴口在流水了，虽然很对不起小岩，但是实在想听——及川把自己的肉棒放在岩泉臀沟，俯下身去握住他的阴茎。腰前后缓缓动着，任岩泉后穴的水滴在自己蛋蛋上。手随着身体的动作也缓缓撸动。

小岩刚才因为手指又硬了不少啊。“小岩，想不想让我进去？”

“想个头……啊，要做就赶紧的啊！”岩泉的呼吸因为长时间保持这个姿势而粗重，又因为及川握着自己肉棒的手劲忽大忽小让他很难受。

“想听小岩说呢。”及川把肉棒抵在穴口，明明自己也忍不了多久却非要折磨对方，恶劣的性格到哪都不会变。

“……”

“小岩就说嘛，刚才吸手指也吸得很爽啊，就让我进去用我的肉棒帮你更爽吧。”及川其实现在、立刻、马上想把自己顶进岩泉的身体，做好了被骂的准备将最后的一句说完，因为他实在快忍不住了。

“你……进来吧。”

声音虽然小但还是被听到了，及川把肉棒一插到底，从嗓子底发出的呻吟时还在庆幸自己听力好到离谱。

身下的人被狠狠地插入后还没吃消，就又因为及川的抽出而感到空虚，后穴不自觉地收紧后又被及川不理情面地顶开。

“小岩也太紧了，稍微放松一点吧。”

及川才顶了几下就有些吃力了——进去虽然用力要多一些、但紧到不行马上就会爽过头啊，现在就换姿势掩饰自己受不了也太逊了——他稍稍把肉棒抽出又一下子插入——这几下都没全插进去，小岩这样会爽不到啊。

“嗯……你个混蛋就……不能慢点，平时看的东西都让马桶冲走了吗？”

“人家也不想的嘛，毕竟里面又暖和又紧啊，说到底还是要怪阿一啊。”虽然嘴上不饶人，及川已经想尽各种办法让岩泉放松一点——他捏着岩泉的屁股，掐着他的腰肢，俯下身亲吻他的后背，逐渐放缓了速度。

两人的呼吸随着抽插而慢慢同步，外面太阳不知被谁钓出了海面，房间里一下子就明亮了起来。

及川看见岩泉因为张着嘴巴呼吸而流下的涎水，侧着脸庞一路下落到被单上。及川在他耳朵上吻了又吻——小岩的肉棒比刚才更热了，这样的小岩实在是太色了——他把自己又送进岩泉的身体，身下的人开始动着自己的屁股迎合自己。

“唔……换个姿势吧……要憋死了。”

岩泉被及川压得狠了，刚才觉得快到不行的速度现在又觉得慢了，心底骂及川彻这个行动上的矮子混蛋，又没心情再说气话，最后咕噜出来的像是句请求。

“小岩想要什么姿势？”

“……”

他把及川坐在自己屁股下面，及川一脸享受的表情、甚至双手抱头看着自己，手扶着那根肉棒在穴口蹭了几下之后，自己坐了下去。

“小岩太色了。”及川坚挺的肉棒插在岩泉身体里，但脸上一副与我何干的表情让岩泉火大，看过昨天他泪眼婆娑想射的样子再看现在这副嘴脸简直上火。

一边又手伺候着自己的肉棒一边用小穴伺候着及川的那根。

及川的目的已经达到了，不费任何力气就能操到小岩，还能看他面红耳赤握着自己阴茎的状态真的太棒了。不要太性感了，小岩，这样下去好想捅穿你啊。

他把手放在岩泉腰上，顺着岩泉的节奏狠狠地把他按在自己肉棒上，腰部也刚好顶在最高点，及川这才发现这样还能进去那么深。

被这样一弄岩泉刚刚在撸动的手也松开了，身体不住地颤抖，肉棒口已经开始渗出乳白色的液体。

“你个混蛋……”

“嘻嘻，小岩有爽到唉。”

他抓紧了岩泉的腰，让肉棒在里面一下连着一下地捣着，流出的水已经浸湿了床单。快要来了，这次也想和小岩一起。

“小岩水好多，我想射在里面了。”

“哈……？你不……是带套了。”

“所以想射在里面。”

“……？”岩泉眯着眼睛看他，稍稍歪着的脑袋比任何时候都要可爱，皱起的眉头和不断加快的手都表明岩泉要马上射出来了。

“小岩还不能射……一起射。”及川拉过他的手，让岩泉趴了过来。

“靠后面……出不来……”岩泉几乎在渴求让他放自己回去，岩泉的肉棒在两人贴合的小腹上，烫的及川一时说不出话来。

“一定会让……小岩爽的，试试吧。”及川说话早就已经上气不接下气，带着恨不得把蛋蛋顶进去的力气让岩泉在自己身上大开大合，肠肉每次都被翻出来。

岩泉趴在及川身上开始亲吻起来，本是一层薄汗的皮肤现在又黏上了岩泉的口水，又咬又吸，嘴唇经过的地方无规律地留下红色的痕迹，与昨晚的一起在及川身上落下“岩泉爱人”的字样。

两人的器官之间已经磨合得很爽了，但离让岩泉单出靠后穴射出还不够，及川看着趴着自己身上还在念念不忘自己那根的岩泉，忍不住把自己的手指探入他的口中。

“小岩，我忍不住了，帮忙含一下吧。”

因为及川没有控制好力度插入的太深，岩泉眼里一下子蒙上了水汽，眼角泛红、恶狠狠瞪着及川。看着小岩亲吻自己的嘴巴就好想玩弄一番，及川带着这样想法的举动又让岩泉在心底骂了他。

“马上就好了小岩，再忍耐一下。”及川还是把岩泉翻了过来，两人双膝跪着，及川贴在他背后，呼出的热气和喉咙里沙哑的声音，岩泉全部知道的一清二楚。

此时及川的手指仍然按着他的舌头，但岩泉根本不想这样，只是把嘴巴张开让手指放在那里，后穴一张一合发出噗嗤噗嗤的声响，口水因为大张着嘴巴流到了下巴。

“阿一，含一下吧，就一下。”及川的手指在嘴里摸索着，挑弄着他的舌尖与牙齿，大张着的嘴巴反而有利于及川在这里闹个天翻地覆。

“唔……”岩泉终于骂完了，轻轻含住了他的手指。

“阿一好乖，已经快出来了哦。”及川另一只手摸到了岩泉肉棒顶端的黏液。

上面是手指下面是肉棒这个事实让岩泉羞耻到不行，同时进入身体什么的也太色情了，之所以拒绝还是怕太兴奋一不小心控制不住，后穴要比自己想象中还要舒服，刚才还时不时觉得自己后面要吃不下了，而造成这一切的人仿佛毫无自觉，还在继续引诱着他堕落性欲的深渊。

同样的，及川上下被吸着要爽过头了，射的时候怕发出的奇怪声音咬在了岩泉肩膀上，两只手都弄上了属于小岩的液体。下面完全不想拔出来啊，他小声嘟囔着。岩泉身上满身汗水，腰间又有掐红的痕迹。

岩泉在庆幸及川不怎么喜欢咬人，要次次都像肩上和乳头那样恐怕身体已经不成样子了，虽然现在也很狼狈就是了。

及川在高兴岩泉喜欢边亲边啃，昨晚弄了一身草莓，回去后不经意地露出就能和同学炫耀，刚才小岩是不是也在锁骨咬了我来着？

手机闹铃响的时候两人还在因为水温在浴室里拌嘴。早晨明明才刚开始，两人饕餮似的好像早已饱餐一顿。  


  
/ **岩泉一不说话**

海边的人比昨天下午的多，来得太急连泳裤都没有带，看着那些人泡在海里还真有种自己也飘在海面的错觉。

及川跟在自己屁股后面，把脚印和自己的对齐，这是他刚才回头时发现的。

两人什么都没有说，及川在哼着歌，两手抄在岩泉的运动服里——刚才某人一直在喊冷，时不时打着哈欠张大了的嘴可以看到下唇被咬破了一块儿。

这应该算是约会吧？更像是旅行呢，啊，不是说两人度蜜月啊，中午及川就要回去了，感觉，有点舍不得。终于找了个人少的地方，岩石的数量也刚刚好，及川还在哼什么歌，愉快的很嘛臭混蛋。要是就这样结束的话会不甘心吧，我好像也是，虽然表白了，连爱也做过了，但总觉得缺点什么。

示意及川坐下的时候没什么表示呢，他心情有这么好吗？海水冷的很呢，这样泡一下真爽，及川试了几次才放下去呢。

“小岩不说些什么呢。”

啊，说起来刚才开始就没说什么，能说些什么呢，承诺吗？还是约定？这些都不需要吧，我们之间还差那些东西吗？时间这种一眨眼的东西，说不定明天及川彻就成了老头在我旁边笑话我的皱纹吧。

如果说现在真的缺什么的话可能只是闲聊而已吧。

“你脸真大啊，混蛋彻。”我没头脑的回了他一句。

“嗯？为什么？及川的脸明明很可爱！”

“因为是平光。”好像角色互换了，但偶尔逗他一下挺好玩的。

太阳已经在上班了，及川出门之前磨磨蹭蹭不知道涂了几层防晒，现在正对着太阳真的没问题吗？在眯着眼睛数沙滩上的人呢，眼睛应该受得了吧，刚才还说眼睛疼来着。

“及川大人什么光都能驾驭得了哦，小岩也是。”

手比思路要快，身体已经下意识就打他了，但力度应该不大。

“明明就是。”他抱着头嘟囔，“今天早上还乖乖让我骑了。”

啊，手又上去了，掌心稍微有点麻了，刚才的担心真想拿去喂狗。

“小岩又打我，以后不许打我！”

虽然我也觉得暴力不是一件好事，但是这种程度你也吃得消吧，根本不能答应你，因为你总是会惹人发脾气。

最后一下手掌轻轻拍在他后背上，再给他一个超恐怖表情；他瞬间就明白了我的意思，还我一个为人所难的笑。

“小岩以后每天都约会吧。”他讪讪地换了个话题。

“做梦。”

“唉？小岩不想我吗？”

“……”，我犹豫了一下，“以后每天给你电话，会提醒你早睡，前提是你清楚我是你的什么。”

“那一个星期三次总可以吧。”他提议。

“你课表除了今天上午全部有课，你别想每个双休都跑出来玩。”

“那……一周一次？”他回我。

“看情况。”

“真可惜，只能小岩被我上了。”

“哈？”  


/ **及川彻不开心**

小岩很久没和我聊天了，上次一起聊还是一个月13天前，虽然很想找他，但总觉得说什么都不好。心里空空的呢。

一直以来都和小岩一起，分开很不习惯，开学第一天就差点迟到，还遇到各种运气差到家的事情。刚才把一会要用到的鞋子忘在了宿舍，回去拿的时候发现钥匙在外套口袋，而外套落在了体育馆。

还有各种麻烦的事情，以往这些小岩都会告诉我怎么做，就算我出问题小岩也会帮我解决，现在还要自己考虑才能衡量出结果，做起事情来更是麻烦。虽然新同学相处起来并不累，但少了小岩果然要生硬很多啊。要不要问问他最近怎么样啊，吃的好不好，新学校怎么样——怎么这些问题一出来就仿佛在嘲讽一般，笑着指控我这个笨蛋。和小岩分开不是我的本意啦，我把鞋装好准备再次出门，今天的及川彻第三次后悔和岩泉一选择不同的大学。在排球场里我也习惯寻找他的身影了，第一次来这里打时候和高年级打比赛，打着打着我就一直在纳闷小岩为什么不上场，还考虑了各种可能性，想了半天才发现他不会出现在这里。好想去看海啊。

这个想法是最近才有的，每当心情不好的时候这个念头总从我的脑海里冒出来，所以当听到调查作业要去海边做的时候我还多少有些期待。

大海它，怎么说，描述不出来的美丽吧，要是小岩的话应该知道用什么词语。最近疯了一般的想他啊，要不要拍照给他看呢，之前说过一起来看海的吧。手机响得时候大家都散了，及川大人没交到什么朋友呢。

“你听说了吗，隔壁那个总是表情古板的男生最近仿佛换了个人似的。”

“那个头发有些翘的？之前好像一脸阴郁来着，怎么突然开朗起来了，还我我的高冷帅哥啊。”

“搞不好是有女朋友了吧……”

“唉～？”

END-

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看到这里，把第一篇同人给最好的阿吽  
> 回头看来文笔非常拙劣，如果能在故事中感到快乐那是最好不过  
> 格式改过几遍，希望能在阅读时方便些  
> 再次感谢


End file.
